Minotauros
Derived from a cow, Minotauros is particularly blunt, brash and self confident, all backed up by muscles. Wielding a huge axe and with the physical strength that is more than a match for any man, one would be forgiven for thinking that her attacks are fighting based, however her other "assets" are as developed as her six pack. One appears attacking Luka at Safina. Another one appears in Grand Noah selling her milk as a product. Encyclopedia Entry “A monster that resembles a cow, she has a surprisingly human face. There is no human soldier that can match her in brute strength, though. Able to knock down any man, she will then take that opening to rape them. In most cases the goal is to feed instead of reproduction. With strong muscles in her vagina, she is able to freely tighten and control every movement inside of her. When a man is caught inside of her, it’s said that she holds him like a vise as she uses her muscles to squeeze everything out of him. For your own safety, you should never make a Minotauros angry when she’s raping you. In almost every case, the man will be released after the Minotauros has finished raping him but when the Minotauros really likes a man, she may carry him back to her home and force him to be her husband.” Attacks Strong Handjob: Normal attack, can trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Furious Intercrural: Normal attack, can trigger a leg bukkake on losing. Busty Tit Fuck: Normal attack, can trigger a chest bukkake on losing. Ferocious Blowjob: Normal attack, can trigger a facial bukkake on losing. *Minotauros Crash: Status attack which causes paralysis, before binding. Leads to Minotaurus Rape on the same turn. Minotauros Rape: '''Binded attack. Follows Minotaurus Crash. Can trigger an internal and crotch bukkake on losing. Battle Overview Overall, Minotauros is a fairly average fight with a fair variety of attacks which may not seem too testing at first, but her main gimmick is her huge axe in the '''Minotauros Crash technique which will cause paralysis and lead to being in a bind, the combination of the two leaving Luka pretty much helpless. She soon follows up with her one hit KO attack Minotarous Rape which does not relent until Luka's HP drops to 0. Unlike the battle with the Tarantula Girl, there is no warning nor preparation when she'll use Minotauros Crash, so Sylph is mandatory. If Luka can't handle her brawn, she will make short work of restraining him and "milk" him with her mammaries until he passes out before taking him home as a sex slave. Trivia *When Requested, Minotauros Rape does not need to follow Minotauros Crash. *Minotauri have a strange fixation with milk, even using it as a term for things that aren't milk. On top of that a dialogue their milk shop at Noah speculates that they also sell off their own produce, much to Luka's consternation. *Bukkake 4 is only available for her second Pose. Category:Animals Category:Artist: frfr Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Safina